Don't Drink The Water
by OceanicShadows
Summary: This is the non-slash version of Delirious Findings. After falling from the Ghost during a scrimage with TIEs, Ezra and Kanan are stranded. Will Hera be able to find them in the vast ocean, or will the elements take them out first?
1. Chapter 1: Freefall

****I got quite a few PMs from some loyal readers who polite told me that they were unable to read Delerious findings due to religious or personal views and thanked me for having another fic 'Bybbec Fever' so that they could still read my work. I was not once yelled at or flamed. Because everyone was so night about it, here ya go! I edited it so that it turns into a space family fic :) Enjoy guys!** **~Ocean**

 **Chapter 1: Freefall**

Ezra ducked as a TIE fighter came screaming by firing multiple shots. He was glad they all missed him. All of his concentration was being put into not falling off the ship that was blazing through the clouds at lightning speed. Hera was currently trying to dodge the fighter vessels, all without losing the precious cargo that had been trapped outside the safety confinement of the vessel.

As the TIE circled and came back, it fired its cannons causing the whole ship to quake. Ezra stumbled around trying to maintain balance. He didn't understand how his master was able to remain standing and not stumble too much.

"Ezra focus! It's just like training! Picture being connected with the ship!" Kanan said as he dodged another storm of lasers flying by. The two had been having an in-air training session when a group of TIEs ruined the day. Now the two were trying to keep alive while Hera maneuvered trying to dodge and lose the TIE ships.

Each time they had tried to get to the hatch they would be forced to retreat back towards the nose of the ship. Kanan had his light saber out and was trying to deflect shots fired at him back towards the TIEs. They had already decided that Ezra wasn't strong enough to deflect a shot that large after he almost fell off earlier.

"How can I focus Kanan, when I'm going to die!" The youth yelled back over the sounds of the engines and the air rushing past them.

"You're impossible!" Kanan yelled back frustrated as he deflected a shot that managed to hit one of the TIEs; it didn't deter it too much unfortunately.

"Shields are down. Kanan, Ezra I need you to hang on tight to something I'm going to try and get behind them to try and buy you guys time to get inside. I can't do any maneuvering with you guys on top." Hera's crackled voice came through their communications links.

"What do you think we've been trying to do? It's not like we're having a picnic up here!" Kanan retorted. The two Jedi didn't have to be told twice though; finding something to grasp on to as Hera angled the ship and did a loop around.

Using the force to stay on the ship while it performed its acrobatics wasn't all that hard. The youth didn't like the idea that below them, somewhere, was an ocean that he could fall into. That in itself was pretty good motivation to not let go.

When they were leveled out again Ezra let go, slowly. His hands were trembling. He told Kanan training today was a bad idea. Not just because of a feeling, but because for the last few days he had felt under the weather.

"Kid, Get to the hatch!" Kanan shouted.

Kanan grabbed Ezra as he passed and gave him a small jerk to snap him out of his thinking to get him to start running. They both had to dodge the Lesat in the turret's post as he spun around trying to get one of the Imperial crafts.

Kanan jumped over the turret, so Ezra could swing wide, and landed at the hatch managing to get it open despite all the wind and force of vacuum. Chopper beeped in frustration as the opening caused a strong suction, blowing anything loose around inside. Ezra was soon almost to his target.

Just as he was within 10 feet of the hatch, he felt a disturbance in the force telling him things were about to get bad. Kanan must have felt it too because he urged Ezra to hurry.

"Hurry up!"

A lone fighter that had been covering the sky above them swooped down and took aim. The imperial dodged Zeb's shot and landed a perfect shot right next to the kid. Ezra shouted out in pain as part of the cannon fire hit his leg. The whole ship jerked due to the lack of shields causing Kanan's Padawan to stumble. Another shot from Zeb sent the vessel spiraling.

Ezra ran out of room to get his footing and slipped. The teen tried to grab the edge. Kanan saw what happened and made a dash for the opposite side of the ship to try and grab his student. He didn't want to think about what would happen if Ezra fell, Hera would kill him for one, and he'd be down a student and crew member.

The other TIEs had maneuvered and sent another wave of fury at the freighter causing another violent jerk of the ship which shook Ezra so much he lost his grip and plummeted.

"NO!" Kanan skidded to a stop at the edge. He shut his eyes and managed to grab on to his student using the force in the same manner he had the very first time Ezra had fallen off the top. This time though, they almost 30,000 feet above the ground with fighter pilots closing in on their tail, Ezra still didn't have the training to be able to focus enough to slow himself down. He finally felt his grip on Ezra and started to pull him up.

"Hera, the Kid fell off. Might be a good time to lose those fighters!" Zeb shouted having witnessed his buddy take the plunge. He finally managed to knock another vessel out of the sky, he grinned and set up for the next one.

"Does Kanan have him? You know I can't lose the TIEs when I have to keep flying straight. I need them inside so I can get rid of them. Why don't you shoot a few more down? and Sabine, try hitting one too." Hera's worried voice came over the com.

"I have him. Did I just hear the great pilot say she couldn't do something?" The Jedi said with a strained voice as he struggled to bring the youth up. He had to get out the sarcastic remark, it caused a slight hindrance in his goal, but well worth it.

"I'm trying Hera; these guys are smart. I've never seen some of these flight strategies they're taking." Sabine crackled in as she attempted again to hit one.

They were over the planet's largest ocean. Hera remembered a comment that Ezra had made earlier that day.

**BREAK**

"Today should be an easy day. Why don't you and Kanan go for explore the beach. The ocean is a tourist attraction if not a little cold this time of year." The Twi-lek offered. She had noticed the teen looked off the last few days and thought that it was all the stress and fighting.

"I can't swim." The youth commented bitterly. He looked out at the deep blue ocean on the horizon and shuddered.

"I wouldn't recommend if even if you could. The water is heavily polluted with bacteria. If one got into your system you'd be sick for weeks if not dead." Hera glanced to him opening her mouth to question why he couldn't swim when Kanan came in.

"Training time Ezra. You forgot, again." The older male crossed his arms looking at the kid. He had been waiting for several minutes with no sign of his student so he finally left to find him.

"Oh yeah. Sorry Kanan." He used training as the excuse he needed to get away from Hera's motherly nature, not really wanting to talk about not being able to swim.

**BREAK**

Ezra felt himself coming back up, his heart was pounding. His leg felt like it was on fire and he could feel blood dripping down it.

Kanan had managed to save him once again. Just about the time he could see his master's concentrated face, he heard the over-familiar screaming come whizzing by followed by more shots from both parties. He felt the force grip on him disappear and he was freefalling again, heading directly where gravity had intended. Down.

"KANAN!" Ezra didn't know what to do besides scream. He felt like he was going more than 100 miles per hour, flipping through the air involuntarily, tumbling to his death.

The last shot from the TIE before Zeb pegged it had caused Kanan to lose his focus and his grip. Now he couldn't find Ezra in the force, but he heard the desperate shout. Without a hesitant thought of what he was doing, Kanan dove off the side of the ship. He heard Hera radioing in on his link to hang on as she took another loop not realizing that there was no one to hang on.

"Uh…Hera. Kanan just did something stupid again." Zeb said taking aim and knocking the second to last TIE.

"Oh really? And just what is our valiant leader doing?" She said sarcastically. She was used to their banter during serious times to keep spirits up, and didn't notice the seriousness of Zeb's voice.

"Well…For one, he just jumped off the ship after the kid."

"WHAT!?"


	2. Chapter 2: Changing Tides

**Chapter 2: Changing Tides**

Kanan took a deep breath and forced himself to relax as he fell. Once finally getting under the clouds, he scanned the air, looking for his falling Padawan. He felt Ezra's fear and panic, trying to hone his location finally seeing him about 500 feet away from him. They would hit the water in about a minute's time.

"Ezra! Keep your feet straight when you hit! Use the force to guide you and relax your body and don't breathe in when you hit!" Kanan shouted in a feeble attempt to prepare the youth.

He saw Ezra was almost in complete hysterics and knew the kid hadn't heard him. He was slightly confused because even when scared, Ezra was normally able to keep his cool. What had him this terrified and why didn't he know of it?

He did everything within his power to slow them down; he was successful to a certain level, but still, he saw Ezra hit with a huge splash disappearing beneath the surface of the water.

Ezra didn't know why he had slowed but as he saw the water getting closer he started to panic even more. He hit the water, feeling the molecules shatter beneath him along with more pain surging through his body. He went under, struggling to get to the surface only to find that he didn't know which way was up.

Somewhere, he heard something else hit the water surface.

Kanan prepared himself to go under and hit the surface breaking the water tension gently becoming fully submerged. He willed the force to keep him from inhaling sharply as the cold water embraced him, shocking his body. His body relaxed, once he felt which way he was drifting, he kicked towards the surface.

Just as his lungs were threatening to bust from lack of air, the youth floated the surface struggling and kicking and fighting to stay above the line of water. Each time a wave hit, his head went under which sent him further into his panicked frenzy.

Kanan broke the surface taking in a huge breath, filling his lungs before he looked around. He saw the splashing and heard the boy choking, quickly making his way over to the terrified teenager, realizing then that his student probably lacked the ability to swim.

Ezra continued to struggle, getting more exhausted by the second. He had inhaled and swallowed a lot of water, choking trying to expel his lungs causing him even more exhaustion. Finally, unable to fight any longer, his body started to sink, the youth failed to have the strength to pull himself up and he sunk below the surface, powerless to the gravity pulling him down.

"Ezra!" Kanan dove under the surface when he saw Ezra disappear.

As the world started to go black, he felt strong arms grab him and haul him to the surface. His body took over again the moment it sensed air and he started coughing and hacking trying to expel all the water that had entered his body. He was too disoriented, causing a new wave of adrenaline coursing through his body and he started to struggle again, scared of going back down.

"Hey! Calm down kid!" Kanan shouted, falling below the surface as he struggled to keep his flailing student above the water. He used the force to send calming waves hoping that Ezra would be able to feel them. The fear and panic was strong and flooding the youth's senses and rationality. Ezra kept struggling, his brain was currently working off survival, not cognitive thinking.

Kanan knew that panic caused situations to become dangerous, especially in the water. He knew that if he didn't get Ezra to snap out of it, he was at risk himself of drowning. He remembered at the temple watching one of the masters reviving one of his clan members that had been trying to save someone who was panicking. They had gotten shoved under as the person tried to use them to get above the water.

"Ezra!" Kanan wasn't going to give up even after the 5th time being shoved under the water. The older Jedi managed to keep his cool, knowing one of them needed to. He grabbed Ezra's forehead and focused all his energy there. He could feel something break finally and Ezra stopped struggling for the moment. The fear was still very prominent, but Kanan had at least gotten through.

Ezra started to cough and sputter more as a wave covered him right when he was inhaling. He was fixing to panic but Kanan was right there to calm him down and keep him above the water.

"Calm down Kid…I've got you. I need you to listen and focus. If a wave comes, hold your breath until it passes over you. I promise, I've got you and I'm not going to let you sink." Kanan did his best to have a soothing voice but he was still struggling to stay above the surface from trying to support the both of them.

Water was not an enemy to him. At the temple they had many water exercises to prepare them for their future missions around the galaxy. He could swim and he could remain calm in this type of situation; Something that Ezra needed to keep from going into another frenzy of struggle. Kanan remembered as a youngling being put in situations similar to this. They had been terrifying, but not impossible.

* * *

With the TIEs gone, Hera was flying as fast as she could along the surface of the water looking for any signs of her crew. She didn't know exactly where she had been when she had lost them, she had made many loops and turns and spins trying to shake them. The pilot pulled up to make another round when the fuel light went off.

"Karabast!" She turned the com on.

"Spectre 1, Spectre 6 do you copy?" She tried for the 20th time to reach them. All that returned was static.

"Hera the _Phantom_ is too low on fuel. I need to take her back before I run out." Sabine said. She had started looking the moment Zeb said Kanan had jumped. She had no lucky what so ever even with the use of her Mandalorian tech gear.

"Alright, I have to too. We'll meet at refueling station and think of a more organized plan." She shut the link off and headed for land, staying low, still scanning the water for signs of life. She knew that the older Jedi could swim and would be fine, but if Kanan hadn't reached Ezra….

* * *

The two humans remained floating above the surface for a few hours. Ezra had gotten into a good routine of holding his breath when Kanan told him to but his fear hadn't gone down any. They system they had found was working well, except the youth was exhausted and injured, the coldness of the water helping to keep pain and swelling down, but it would only be a matter of time before the adrenaline would start wearing off.

Kanan's focus was currently on Ezra and making sure he stayed calm otherwise he would have tried to locate their ship. Even still, Kanan kept his eyes and mind out slightly for any signs of Hera, he knew she would be out looking.

Another wave hit, this one much larger. The swells were getting bigger and more frequent; the tides were changing and that greatly concerned Kanan. Sabine had told him that the changing tides could potentially get dangerous. He had Ezra under the control at the moment, but he knew that the smallest thing could trigger another panic attack, for example, remaining under water much longer than he wanted or expected.

"Kanan?" Ezra was stuttering, he held his breath from another wave, gasping when he was above water again. Kanan looked over to him, his lips had turned a pale blue, his whole body shaking. The needed to get out and get warm somehow. Once the suns went down the temperature would plummet. Kanan tried to remember what else Sabine had told him about the planet.

"Yeah?" Talking was still a good sign. It meant that Ezra was feeling a little more comfortable; if he could keep him talking, maybe he would finally calm down to a rational state of mind. The older Jedi was cold, but he had been using the force to keep himself warm, it was always a nice trick to know and something he planned to teach Ezra, after he taught him to swim.

"I'm.. .cold…" He coughed as water entered his mouth as he tried to speak. Kanan felt bad, he didn't know how to comfort Ezra, he still wasn't good at this kind of thing.

"I know. We're going to get out of here soon. Just stay calm and focus on me okay? Focus on the force." He was worried about Ezra. The last few days he had been acting strange, avoiding everyone and just staying by himself. It dawned on Kanan finally, Ezra was sick.

"I...I feel…" Ezra started again, feeling something in the force. As his student spoke, Kanan felt a small ping as well in the system. He looked in the direction the force pushed him. There, in the horizon, was a small islet. It was a fair distance away. Ezra wouldn't be able to swim that far with his level of exhaustion, but they needed to try.

"I see it. Alright Ezra..." He saw his student nod as his eyes lids fluttered as he forced them to remain open.

"We're going to swim to the island. I need you to kick your feet up and down just like you do when we're in anti-grav mode on the ship okay?" Ezra gave him a small nod and kicked a little, shutting his eyes in pain and going under slightly. Kanan kept him up though.

After a few more tries and a lot more pain radiating through the force, Kanan had him stop and rethought his plan.

"Okay, let's try this, I'm going to put you on your back so that I can tow you over there." Kanan started to do so, not giving process time, eliciting Ezra to panic and shoot straight back up, accidentally getting away from his master starting to weakly panic as he sunk. Kanan managed to grab him quickly enough sending calming thoughts to calm him. He made sure to keep some kind of physical contact with him so Ezra knew he wasn't alone.

"Hey…Calm down. I need you to trust me alright. I won't let you sink and I won't let you go." Ezra nodded again and remained calm this time when Kanan gently placed him on his back and started to tow him. Ezra relaxed after he found out that he was able to stay floating much better this way.

It took almost another two hours of swimming with all the swells crashing around them, pushing them back and forth in directions they didn't want to go, but the two made it. Kanan managed to drag them onto the beach moving them away from the crashing waves before he collapsed himself from exhaustion. It took several minutes before he recovered enough to move and looked over at his student.

Ezra had turned onto his stomach and was shivering violently, the clothing on his right leg was in shambles from being hit almost directly, his leg was badly burned and still bleeding. Kanan felt the cold air hit causing him to shiver and knew they would need to find some kind of shelter. He looked around and saw the there was a fairly large group of trees in the center. He didn't feel any danger but decided to go check it out first anyway.

First thing was first. He grabbed his com link and tried to activate it.

"Karabast…" The Jedi cursed getting nothing from the device; it had become waterlogged. He dragged himself up off the sand, not caring about the grains of sand that stuck to his wet clothes, hair and everything else. He took a deep breath to calm his body before he looked to his student.

"I'll be right back Kid. I'm going to go find a warm place for us to stay until Hera can come pick us up." He knew Ezra hadn't heard him, the youth had lost consciousness by this point. Kanan stood and made his way inland further to find a place where they could stay.

After investigating the area, he found a group of rocks that provided a nice shield from the wind. Using his light saber, Kanan cut down some branches and hauled them over to better insulate the area. As he worked, the older human thought back to earlier after Ezra had tried to skip out on Jedi lessons.

* * *

"Kanan, can we skip lessons today. Today doesn't feel right." The youth said as he leaned against the walls of the ship with his arms crossed not looking up at his master. He had managed to avoid pity from Hera, now he just needed to get away from Kanan. Kanan was halfway up the ladder to the top hatch.

"We skipped lessons yesterday because yesterday didn't feel right." The Jedi pointed out to his student.

"I know...but today is different. I feel like something is going to happen. I don't think we should go up on top. Please Kanan?" He sounded a little depressed and Kanan just assumed that it was from teenage drama, or about his parents. Those were two common triggers for his student.

"Nope, come on." He said as his opened the hatch and climbed out.

* * *

Ezra had done anything and everything but pleaded with him after leaving the cockpit, begging him to cancel the lesson. The teen said he had a bad feeling but couldn't explain it. Kanan had just assumed it was the kid trying to get out of hard work and forced him on the top.

The older Jedi had made his way back to the beach walking over to Ezra. One sun had already set, the last was getting lower.

"I'm sorry kid…I should have listened…" The older man bent down and gently picked up the youth earning a small groan of pain from him.

Kanan turned and started walking for the trees, walking much slower, his body still trying to recover after hours in the water and moving branches. They had been lucky that there were no hungry sea or land creatures that had discovered them.

He set Ezra down gently right outside the shelter as he finished building up an area he could use as a sleeping pad. He lined it with dead leaves for extra warmth. By the time he had finished there was hardly any light in the sky besides the rising moon.

The Jedi picked up his padawan and got him settled in the back part of the make shift shelter. He had built up sand around any cracks or openings between the rocks to make sure no breeze got through. It was getting cold enough to see breaths but Kanan continued to make sure Ezra would be warm as possible.

He still felt guilty for forcing his student to train; he had just wanted to spend time alone with him, something that was becoming less and less common. With them being part of the fleet now, Jedi training was cut short constantly. Training was Kanan's sanity and escape from all the military protocols that happened.

Kanan spent several minutes gathering up some wood before taking out his light saber. He hoped that it hadn't died in the watery rescue. He heard it activate and breathed a sigh of relief. He managed to get a small spark and quickly built up the fire. Lightsabers weren't designed as fire building tools, but Kanan figured why not?

During the wars he had to do this with his master a few times, so it wasn't new to him. He stripped out of his wet clothes, leaving on the bare minimum, and put them out to dry before going and starting to do the same with Ezra. The teenager groaned in protest as cold hands started to remove the soaked clothing from him, exposing him to even more cold. Not once did he wake up though.

Kanan cursed at the sight of Ezra's leg. It had been burned pretty badly and was already starting to show signs of infection from what Kanan guessed was the bacteria in the water. He put up the orange and brown jacket and jumpsuit to dry as well before climbing into the shelter and getting seated next to this student.

Kanan was glad he had been trained to use the force to help guard him from weather elements, he was only shivering lightly unlike his student right next to him. He sighed, after doing one more mental scan to make sure there was no danger, Kanan shut his eyes and allowed himself to drift staying partially alert to any signs of danger.


	3. Chapter 3: Just A Dream

**Chapter 3: Just A Dream**

While the ship refueled, Hera and the others formed a plan of action to find the two lost Spectres. She currently had a large map of the ocean projected on screen covering the majority of the small room they had convened in.

"With currents and our projected area of entrance, we're looking at a 500 mile range they could be in and it's getting larger by the hour." Sabine stated the information she had gathered. The Mandalorian was concerned about her friends. The planet's ocean was not a safe area, there were too many changing factors that could easily kill a human, even a Jedi. Her thoughts resting on Ezra.

Sabine knew of his swimming skills, or rather the lack of them. She had witnessed them first hand on Lothal about a month ago.

* * *

"So, why don't you and I go grab a bite to eat. We still have plenty of time before we have to be back at the ship, and you rarely ever open up. It would be the perfect time." The younger teenager asked as they walked. Hera had sent them on a supply run and slight recon mission to gather some local intel.

The two were currently walking along the giant city pond that spanned the Western region of the city. Ezra used to walk it all the time with his parents, sometimes throwing credits in and making a wish.

"How about not?" Sabine stated flatly as she continued walking. Ezra was looking down at the water and saw a really cool flower that he wanted to show her. The lily was really rare to see on Lothal and was endangered.

"Hey Sabine!" The male teenager grabbed the Mando's arm to stop her so he could show her knowing she liked pretty things. Her reflexes took over as she pushed Ezra away from her and into the pond.

She heard the splash. She kept walking assuming that he would just stand up and catch up with his pride damaged like always. The splashing didn't stop though.

Sabine turned back to see Ezra struggling to stay above the surface of the water. Ponds weren't supposed to be deep. She quickly dashed back and jumped over the small barrier jumping in the water. Grabbing him by the collar and dragging him to a shallow area.

"Why didn't you tell me you couldn't swim? I wouldn't have pushed you." She said breathing hard having to take her helmet off to release a buildup of water. She was scared knowing that Ezra could have died, but she wrote it off as frustration. She wouldn't let herself admit that she had feelings for him, that would ruin the game of chase they continually played.

"Why should I tell you? You shouldn't have pushed me! I was trying to show you this!" The youth said bitterly standing up coughing up more water. His hands were trembling but he reached down and grabbed the water flower throwing it at her getting out of the water and starting to walk back.

Sabine looked at the beautiful flower that had practically been trampled. It was a beautiful orange and purple, her favorite colors.

"Ezra I…" She started only to be interrupted by a transmission from Kanan telling them to hurry up and get back to the ship.

"On our way Spectre 1." Said a very disgruntled teen. Nothing made it sound like they were in danger so he let it drop.

* * *

"That's if they survived. They must've fallen at least 20,000 feet if not more. No organic could survive that." Zeb said sadly breaking Sabine from her thoughts.

"They survived…I know they did. Kanan wouldn't let anything happen to Ezra and surely he could have manipulated the force somehow to aid them." The Twi-lek urged, to silence any doubts, mainly her own. She was scared that they wouldn't find them, or worse they would but not alive. She started to feel nauseous but pushed the thoughts aside.

"By the time we can get back out there the range will have expanded another 1000 square miles. The currents on this planet are extremely fast and the tides violently shift with the Moon and Suns' rotations." The Mando continued.

"Some vacation area. They make this place seem like a paradise, when in actuality it's a warzone waiting to happen with the elements" The Lesat said; he held no amusement for the situation.

"There are high swells and high levels of bacteria counts in the water." Sabine added, but she knew that Hera had this information.

"That and the temperature drops below freezing at night. It's already freezing and the last sun hasn't set yet." Zeb chimed in.

"How long will it take us to scan the search area allotting for the currents?" Hera said, continuing to look at the map.

Sabine started to type in a lot of information talking to herself quietly before she came up with her answer.

"With how fast the currents are, calculating direction changes, our trajectories, speed and refueling times….100 hours approximately as long as we follow the paths I lay out exactly and so long as we don't back track." The girls voice sounded less hopeful than what Hera wanted.

She understood why. She doubted that even Kanan could stay floating above the surface for that amount of time without fatigue or hypothermia setting in.

"What about feral creatures? And have we checked to make sure that somehow Imperials haven't found them?" Having them imprisoned gave a little light to the situation, rescue missions seemed to be their growing specialty.

"No, no recent intakes." Sabine confirmed before all of them sighed at once.

"Alright then we set out at dawn after the ship is refueled and stick to the paths, And the plan. If we haven't found them in 100 hours…we have to call the search off." Hera stood and walked out. Her last words made the sick feeling come back full force. She blamed herself for not being a good enough pilot. They should have been able to lose or take the TIEs out faster than that. She walked to her cabin and shut the door.

* * *

 _Kanan was floating in the ocean. The youth had lost consciousness but was still floating calmly on his back. He felt something and looked behind him seeing the Ghost floating in the water. Swimming over there he forcefully opened the hatch. The ship was half filled with water, but it was crimson._

 _The Jedi jumped in immediately falling waist deep in the red, copper scented water. It was ice cold causing Kanan to shiver._

" _Hera? Sabine?" He called looking around. He opened the door to Ezra's cabin. Zeb was laying lifeless with multiple stab wounds from none other than a bow rifle. Kanan backed away wondering what had happened._

" _Caleb" A ghostly voice called out from a distance. Kanan tried to find it. He stumbled into the cockpit seeing a larger massacre. Both the ship's females had been assassinated in horrific manners, their blood mixing with the water turning it the dark red that it was._

" _No…" Kanan said his eyes filled with pain. He backed away._

" _Hera…Sabine…Zeb…" He felt himself back into a warm, living body. The air had gotten cold; he could feel his body responding starting to shut down. He turned around._

" _Caleb…" Master Depa was standing in front of him. She had a malicious smirk covering her face._

" _Where's your student Caleb? You failed to protect him." Kanan's eyes widened. He took off past her and climbed out of the ship. On the top of the ship was his student's lifeless body, blood seeping around his body._

" _No!" Kanan called out. He felt his master behind him and turned as he heard the sound of a light saber. His master had transformed into the Inquisitor. He reached for his lightsaber to find it gone._

" _You're pathetic Caleb Dume, always running from everything." The Inquisitor advanced on him. Kanan backed away._

" _No…I..."_

" _You failed to protect those that you cared about." He continued lighting the second blade of his weapon._

" _No…"_

" _You let your master die." Kanan had backed up hitting the limp, pale body of his student._

" _No...!"_

" _and your friends die." Kanan tried to look away, the bodies of his friends had appeared on the ship. He stared at them silently._

" _There's nothing left for you." Kanan fell to his knees, his emotions threatening to take over, tears threatening to spill._

 _With one sweeping motion, the Inquisitor struck._

Kanan woke with a start, sitting straight up from his already half sitting position that he had been in. He struggled to get his breathing under control as he looked around the darkened area with a keen, yet unfocused eye. He shut his eyes and inhaled deeply before exhaling to release his emotions. It was just a dream.

His eyes opened again and landed on the padawan. Seeing that Ezra was still breathing, if not a little ragged, just sleeping, the older male relaxed letting out another deep breath. He got up and added more wood to the dying fire to build it back up.

With the clothing dry, he gently dressed himself before going back into the shelter, starting to dress his charge. He noticed that, aside from his sickly breathing patterns, Ezra was running a fever. Kanan gently tried to wake up the sleeping male.

Deep blue eyes fluttered opened weakly looking up at Kanan. They were glazed and unfocused.

"hugnn…." Was all his got out as he started to cough violently before ridding the contents of his stomach and partially his lungs of the water that had forced its way in. Kanan had just finished getting Ezra's pants on and had managed to get him outside of the shelter before he did, letting him purge his body. After his body let up, Ezra slumped heavily against Kanan, shivering again, his breath coming out in small gasps as if struggling to breath.

Kanan struggled slightly to get the top half of Ezra's jumpsuit on to help get him warmer. He was exhausted, and Ezra wasn't being much help. The Jedi hadn't slept much that night because of the nightmares and making sure they remained safe and warm from the fire.

Kanan grew more concerned; he could feel the pain and sickness coming from the teenager. His leg was looking even worse as a deeper infection set in.

"I'm sorry Ezra…" Was all he said, feeling guilty that he hadn't listened when Ezra had tried to tell him how he felt about training.

In response, Ezra coughed, a little more water coming up, barely missing his mentor. Kanan was concerned that his body wasn't digesting the water that he had swallowed yesterday; something wasn't functioning internally and he wondered if it was a side effect of the bacteria.

" _Ezra needs water…He needs to stay hydrated. There's no water here that he can drink. Maybe there's something he can eat that will help though…"_ Kanan was in survival mode, but not for him, for teen in his lap. Kanan was physically fine, still a little tired but fine.

He shifted the youth and got him settled on the makeshift bed again before he stood. Ezra whimpered looking up at him with glassy eyes; he didn't want to move and thought that Kanan was going to tell him to get up and do something.

"It's okay Kid." Kanan knelt next to him on one knee placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. Kanan checked his fever again. It was high.

"I'm going to go look around a little while. Stay here and try and sleep. I'll be close by if you need me." Ezra nodded and shut his eyes almost immediately asleep again. Kanan stood and looked around before picking a direction and taking it.

Kanan kept his guard up as he explored, he stopped upon finding a fruit tree, with produced fruit high up that he actually recognized as edible. He couldn't remember the name though. It resembled a real-world green coconut.

Using the force, he easily scaled the tree and took three fruits before jumping and landing gracefully in the sand. He made his way back to camp quickly, but not before scanning the skies for any signs of Hera.

When he arrived, Ezra was in the midst of a nightmare. He gently woke up Ezra sending him calming waves through the force to help him settle down faster.

"It was just a nightmare." He gently told him. Ezra calmed down still half asleep as Kanan propped him up against one of the large rocks currently being used as a shelter.

Ezra hurt all over, he couldn't move his leg and his lungs felt like he was drowning all over again. He barely registered the sound of Kanan using his lightsaber to cut open one of the hard skinned fruits. Soon the scent of something extremely sweet was brought up to his face.

Ezra looked away as the smell made him want to hurl the bile that was rising in his stomach.

"Come on kid...you need some kind of fluid and this will give you some strength. It's good for you." Kanan tried a few more times before giving up when Ezra almost gagged after he had finally managed to get some into his mouth.

Ezra didn't want anything in his stomach, the water that had been involuntarily swallowed had been enough to last him the rest of his life.

"Maybe later then…" Kanan sighed before he drank a little of the fruit's interior liquid himself, putting it off to the side and getting Ezra settled flat again.

Kanan felt his student's head, frowning. His fever had gotten worse in just the little time he had gone, where was Hera?

Kanan hesitated before getting settled next to Ezra. If he had another nightmare, Kanan would be ready.

Somewhere, he felt Hera flying close by. He had no way to reach her though, he sighed.

* * *

Hera had completed 14 hours of trajectories and there had been no sign of her boys. With the gravitation being a little more than normal, the ship was running out of fuel much faster than anticipated. Soon she was returning for more after marking her location on the map.


	4. Chapter 4: Hope

**Chapter 4: Hope**

As the hours passed, Kanan thought about putting some kind of signal out for Hera to see; a fire, or rocks lined up, drawing in the sand. It seemed like a good idea until he heard a lone TIE patrolling the area; after that he decided to think of something else. The Jedi was glad that the fire didn't put off much smoke and he was well hidden watchful eyes of the Empire.

Next, but for only a brief, extremely fast moment, he considered gaining the attention of the Imperial vessel and striking a deal in order to get Ezra taken care of figuring out his escape later on. With how wanting they were now, no deals would be made and both of them would end up dead, or worse.

Kanan looked up from his seated spot near the fire. It would be dark again soon and his student still had yet to drink or eat anything, or wake up for that matter. While it had been daylight, he had moved Ezra into a warm, but shady area so that he would stay warm. Not knowing how long they were staying, Kanan continued to add modifications to the shelter to help keep them warm over night when the temperature dropped.

Kanan gently force woke him to try and urge him to eat something.

"nnn…" Ezra slowly opened his eyes. Everything hurt and he felt sick. He noticed that Kanan had him propped up against his whole body using one arm to hold him up. The other was currently out of view. The youth also noticed his master felt really warm.

"You're running a fever…." He said weakly but in a 'matter of fact' way.

"So are you. The bacteria in the ocean is really high on this planet we both swallowed enough water to make us sick but you not only inhaled it, it also got into your leg wound and there's nothing to disinfect with…I was starting to get worried you weren't going to wake up with how high your fever is." Kanan said softly as he shifted the boy a little more so that he was sitting up more.

"I need you to drink a little…to keep you hydrated and give you some kind of nutrients." He grabbed the fruit from earlier bringing it to his student's lips. This time Kanan successfully managed to get a few teaspoons into the younger male before Ezra turned his head away. The youth unconsciously rested leaned more against his master seeing warmth and comfort before shutting his eyes.

"Come on, I need you to stay awake a little longer kid." Ezra half groaned and half whimpered. The older human checked his temperature feeling at the fever was worse.

" _I need it to stop going up…at this rate the kid isn't going to last long enough for a rescue."_ He watched with great concern as Ezra drifted back off to sleep unable to remain awake.

"Ezra?" A very tiny unconscious groan emitted in response. Kanan sighed. With the sun going down he knew there was limited time to make Ezra as warm as he could be. The Jedi picked him up and moved him back against the rocks. With the modifications, Kanan had been able to move the fire closer, almost inside. He felt the heat of the flames glad his idea was working.

He got up to find more wood knowing the kid would be safe until his return. Kanan had picked up an armful when a coughing fit hit sending him to his knees doubling over as he fought the urge to throw up. The Jedi hated the feeling and would do almost anything to avoid it.

When the nausea passed he gathered the wood, slowly making his way back to their camp.

" _It won't do any good if I comp out too. Just need to hang on a bit longer, then I'll sleep."_ He made a few more trips until he was sure he had enough wood to last the night. He built up the fire and got himself situated looking down at his sleeping padawan.

Ezra was shivering violently; his teeth were chattering. Kanan frowned, it wasn't even that cold yet, maybe in the 40s. Trying to think of how to keep Ezra warmer he finally removed his armor plating and stripped out of his green sweater leaving his black under shirt.

Kanan worked to get the sweater on the boy, finally managing to do so. It seemed to help, for now at least. Kanan got settled up against the rocks and looked out at the stars. He allowed himself to shut his eyes and meditate for a while, it allowed him to keep a rational mind about the situation. He did this for several minutes before sighing looking over at Ezra.

Something in the force was trying to tell him something but it was foggy. He scanned his student's person feeling the sickness spreading along his body, up his leg, in his lungs and midsection. He finally landed at Ezra's leg. He could take a hint, but he didn't understand how the was going to help them.

Ezra's leg was swollen and starting to turn beautiful but deadly colors signifying that the infection had gotten worse. As Kanan sat staring at the leg for several minutes he unconsciously shifted his eyes are still trying to understand what the force was telling him to do. Finally he saw it; in one of his student's lower cargo pockets, he saw a small lump. Ezra's tool kit! He pulled it out seeing the mini set trying to figure out once again what the force wanted him to do. Why would the force want him to find this?

The Jedi sat for a moment before it hit him hard. He reached over and grabbed his communications link prying it open. He set to work on trying to get the small but important device working. Ezra was getting weaker he had no time to waste. Without medication or medical treatment, it was only a matter of time before his body would give out. Kanan wasn't about to allow that to happen.

Ever few moments he had to stop and urge his body to not expel his stomach contents. Kanan could feel his own body succumbing to the bacteria but he wasn't going to let it keep them from getting rescued. As the temperature continued to drop, Kanan was unable to prevent himself from shivering. Thinking back to his training as a youth he finally gave up on his project and set it aside knowing he needed to warm up and let his ill body rest.

The Jedi built up the fire a little more before laying down next to his student. Ezra was shivering again even with the extra layer on. Kanan hesitated before pulling him closer to share his own body heat. Kanan usually didn't like people touching him when he tried to sleep, that's why he slept alone. On occasion there was room for exceptions. Survival was one of those very exceptions.

Ezra continued to shiver but it died down a little more with the added warmth of his master. The youth remained in an almost fitful sleep. Slowly, Kanan drifted off himself his last, feverish thoughts were of what would happen if Ezra didn't make it. With the tool kit, at least now he had a little hope.


	5. Chapter 5: Rescued

**Chapter 5: Rescued**

The Twi-lek pilot had yet to try and sleep. Her tired eyes scanned the water as she flew as close as she could. She had her high beams on so that she could see into the darkness. Hope was starting to dwindle. 72 hours had passed with no clue as to where the Jedi were. Hera heard the cockpit door open and the sound of Chopper coming in but she didn't look away from her current task. Chopper had brought Hera a cup of caf and tapped her beeping that he had.

"Thanks Chop…" Hera had the _Ghost_ on auto so that she could put full focus to scanning the water. She took a small sip. In his own native language, Chopper asked if there was any sign of them yet; the little droid concerned for his organic friends.

"I'm afraid there's no sign of them yet. We still have almost a full rotation to look though. I just know there out there somewhere; the question is…where?" She spoke to Chopper as if he was a regular organic being and not a droid. The droid wasn't fully able to understand emotions but he knew that Hera was tired and hurting.

They were running out of time and credits, and within the next hour, Hera would have to turn in to refuel for the last time. They agreed to look for the full scope of 100 hours, after that, the search would be called off and she would have to give in to the notion that she had lost two of her crew.

It hurt Hera deeply, she didn't want to lose anyone on the ship, especially not in this manner. If it had to happen, she thought it would be a sacrifice to destroy the Empire, not sinking to the bottom of an ocean. She had come to love all of them very much and they, in turn, had become her family.

Crackling came over the radio startling the pilot slightly. Hera immediately assumed that it was damage from the TIE fighter. The radio had been acting up since they had taken a few direct hits. The _Ghost_ had received a lot of damage with the shields down and refueling was the only time Hera would take time to work on it.

"Chopper, I need you to fix the communications please in case Sabine and Zeb find something and need to radio in." Chopper whirled and beeped that he had already done so.

"What? Then why is there static. Maybe it went down again. There's a lot of repairs that need to be done…soon." She said tiredly, staring at the radio. The static hadn't stopped like it normally did and was just a steady stream on like someone had activated their link but wasn't speaking.

"re… _st_ …in" The pilot's eyes lit up as she heard the transmission. The voice was undeniably Kanan even though she couldn't understand what he was saying through the static.

"Spectre 1? I can hear you but there's too much static. Where are you?" Kanan heard her voice just as broken up, but a connection was a connection. He wanted to leap for joy but weakness had started to take over his own body and sitting up right now seemed to be a task in itself.

He made a few more adjustments to the link in his hand. Ezra and Sabine were the best at hot wiring these things besides Chopper. Unfortunately, Ezra was in no shape to offer any assistance. The battery was going to quickly die so he'd only have one shot at this. One chance to get this right.

"Spectre 1 to _Ghost_ …hear me?" Hera was on the edge of her seat wishing that she could track a communication's link. She almost thought she was hearing things when he didn't respond; After all, she had been awake for almost 4 days straight now.

"I Hear you Spectre 1. I'm so glad you're alive. We've been worried sick. Is Ezra with you? Where is your location?" For the longest time there was nothing but static and Hera became frantic, worried that the battery died or the signal was lost. She made some adjustments to the radio hoping to find his voice again.

"Ezra's…" The static cut in, Hera didn't like Kanan's voice and it caused her to get a small pain in the pit of her stomach. Was Ezra alive? Was he even with Kanan?

"Listen to me Hera," Kanan ignored their code names. He didn't care right now if anyone was listening in; besides, half the Imperial Navy knew their names now. Hera took notice quickly to the sound of his voice as the signal cleared. It was hoarse and soft, not like normal.

"the battery is going to die. I need you to follow my directions, I'm going to try and find you and point you in our direction. We have one shot at this and we have to get it right." Hera remained silent waiting for her orders.

Kanan shut his eyes trying to feel out the _Ghost_ they were far, but not too far and if Kanan put Hera on a specific trajectory, he knew she would fly straight. His mind was fairly foggy and it took a lot of effort to keep the ship in his mind and figure out path that Hera needed to take. He had felt the _Ghost_ in and out since they had fallen but he had no way of communicating. They had even gotten very close at one point.

"There…found you." His voice was distant because of his level of concentration it was taking to keep a mental eye on the ship and focus on the direction she was facing. He needed her to turn and face them.

"Rotate the nose 92 degrees South West" Kanan felt the ship shift direction as Hera followed. He soon felt it facing in his direction.

"Perfect as usual, Captain... We're 400 klicks straight ahead. On an islet with a beach on the south side and a cliff on the north. There's a TIE patrolling East to West every few hours so be careful." He felt the connection die and sighed. He hoped Hera had heard.

The Jedi allowed his head to drop. His energy had depleted once again causing Kanan to lay back down next to his student, coughing deeply when the fluid in his lugs shifted with his body. By this time, Ezra had little to no force signature to read but Kanan was too weak to check on him, he needed to save his energy.

* * *

"Spectre 4, Spectre 5 I found him. Rejoin with the _Ghost_ , sending coordinates now." Hera called over the radio. She was already heading towards the location having it set on her screen. Soon the smaller vessel was docked and the crew was speeding towards their goal.

The team had traveled about 200 klicks when they heard the all too familiar screaming engine above them.

"Not again. I'm getting really tired of these guys. Our shields are still down. Sabine, Aft. Zeb, Turret. Let's take it out before it can call for back up or hit us this time. I don't know if we can take another direct hit and we don't have the fuel to lose it and get to the boys." The two filed out of the cockpit and into position. Hera shut the beams off and flew up into the clouds, starting the hunt, glad that it hadn't seen her.

In no time at all they had found and destroyed it. Hera had a mission and nothing was going to stop her. Soon she had her ship back on course, paying close attention to the fuel that was starting to run dangerously low. They would have just enough to get them back.

Kanan stayed slightly conscious so he would know when the others arrived. The fire had died down and it was starting to drop below the freezing mark. The Jedi shivered as a strong wind blew through clawing at the two humans. The force was no longer a help against the elements with his mind as blurry as it was.

Kanan glanced to his student. Ezra had stopped moving not even shivering slightly as the wind hit them. Kanan couldn't feel his signature but he wasn't sure whose part that was on. When he felt them closer, he finally made the effort to start moving. Each movement he made caused his stomach to churn and his head to spin.

Hera arrived and landed, opening the main ramp; she peered out, gun in her hand as a precaution. She didn't see them or any sign of them. She tried again and finally saw movement. As the figure came into view she saw that it was her two Jedi. Kanan was carrying the youngest member piggy back style not looking very good himself. She remembered his voice during the transmission seeing how lifeless Ezra looked.

"Is he?" She asked not wanting to finish the sentence and scared of the answer.

"No, but he needs antibiotics and medical care." Hera helped get both of them up the ramp to warmth and safety. The ramp shut and they were soon back in the sky heading for the nearest refueling station.

As soon as Zeb had collected Ezra from Kanan, the Jedi collapsed at Hera's feet.

"Kanan!?"


	6. Chapter 6: Lesson Learned

**Chapter 6: Lesson Learned**

Kanan tossed at turned, his body covered in a layer of sweat, completely soaking the sheets and bedding. The treatment for the bacteria had unpleasant side effects that were plaguing the Jedi. The worst of which was nightmares. He was unable to wake from them, and they wore him out to the point of exhaustion.

Hera hated seeing him like this, but was glad his fever was going down, even if it was slowly. She opened the door and stepped into the room carrying a tray. The Twi-lek figured that he would be away after getting several hours of sleep, but there he was, still in a fitful sleep, tossing and turning.

Hera sat down next to the bed, gently taking his temporal temperature

"103.2…" She frowned, His fever had only gone down 8/10ths of a degree. It was still better than nothing.

While they were refueling, Hera had sent Sabine and Zeb to get medical supplies, mainly medication that wasn't resistant to the bacteria living in the water. The universal drug, bacta had been proving to help, and the pilot made sure they were stocked.

Along with Bacta, the two purchased a drug synthesized on the planet specifically for the bacteria strain. Hera was starting to think that it was the planet's way of making money because of how expensive it was.

She gently placed a cool cloth on Kanan's forehead, earning a small groan from the sick Jedi. Kanan rarely got sick, when he did it was normally critical, or something that he could shrug off and ignore. She hoped that they had caught the infection early enough. Ezra hadn't been so lucky.

"How's the kid?" Hera startled and looked down at him surprised to see him awake. His aqua colored eyes peering up at the female.

"We had to move him from his room to the medical bay. The infection has spread throughout his body, the bacta is helping, but not as fast as I want it to. The others are out getting more medication that will help. He's strong, I'm sure he'll be fine." She continued to take care of him.

"Your fever is starting to go down, how are you feeling?" She sat back and watched him.

"I'm feeling okay, mainly tired. I'm not sleeping well." He admitted quietly.

"Nightmares?" She asked already knowing it was a yes. He nodded, shutting his eyes unable to keep them open.

"Just rest love. I'll come check on you later." Kanan relaxed further at the soft words.

The Jedi didn't remain awake long after; his body was trying to heal itself double time and was expending a lot of his energy. Hera left quietly after he was asleep again.

* * *

After a few more days of rest, Kanan was back to his usual self for the most part. Hera was still monitoring him and kept him off of any missions or chores, much to the dismay of Zeb. The Jedi had yet to go see his student; somehow he felt that he had let Ezra down and blamed himself for his padawan's condition.

Unfortunately, Hera and the others had left just a few hours ago to join the fleet for an assignment in the _Phantom_. Kanan was volunteered to stay behind and watch the youngest Spectre. He tried to protest but Hera ended up giving him a direct order.

* * *

"We'll be back in a few days. Ezra is on the mend, but I still want him to stay in bed and rest so there's no risk of relapse. I want you to take it easy as well." The Twi-lek was sitting in her chair, turned and facing her friend.

"Why me? Why not Zeb? Or Chopper?" Hera sensed and heard his hesitation for not wanting to stay but she didn't' understand. She knew something was bothering the older man.

"Kanan, talk to me. What's going on?" She asked softly, her brain switching over to maternal mode. Her face relaxed as she continued to watch him.

Kanan remained quiet before sighing, keeping his eyes shut.

"He tried to tell me something was going to happen and I didn't trust him and look at what happened. I failed him Hera. I was unable to protect him. I couldn't keep him from falling, and I couldn't keep him from getting sick." Hera heard the harsh words directed at himself.

"But you kept him alive and you stayed with him. You didn't just sit idly and watch him die, you did something about it. You didn't fail him and he knows it. Besides, he's been asking for you. I think you're hurting him more by avoiding him."

The two looked up as the door slid open. Sabine stood in the doorway in full gear.

"Hera, we're ready." The Twi-lek nodded and stood. Kanan didn't move.

"We'll be back soon love. I left a list of things to do for Ezra. Don't overdo it though." The two females left. Zeb popped his head in giving Kanan a sympathetic look.

"Sorry mate. Between you and me though. The kid thinks you're mad at him. Might wanna get that cleared up before Hera takes notice. See ya Kanan." The Lesat left, following the others.

The Jedi watched the sensors show the ship leaving.

" _Why does he think I'm mad at him?"_ That question stayed with him. He decided to wait until Ezra woke to speak with him. Hours later and Kanan found himself in the commons, sitting and enjoying a hot drink when he felt his student stirring. The ship had been completely silent except for the ambient noises of the ship.

He was too busy in his own thoughts that he didn't hear Ezra's door slide open and the youth come stumbling out until he hit the wall and slid down it breathing hard falling into a coughing fit. The Jedi focused his attention on what he had heard realizing what happened.

"Ezra?" Kanan got up quickly and strode over gently helping the teenager up. Ezra was shaking and leaned heavily against Kanan at first. Hera had said that Ezra was supposed to stay in bed.

"Why are you out of bed? You need to be resting." The older human watched as his student flinched looking down. He had spoken too harshly. Ezra tried to regain stability on his own.

"Sorry…" He said quietly.

"It's okay, I'm sorry I raised my voice. Why are you out of bed though?" Kanan made sure to keep his voice softer this time.

"I woke up and I was alone…it was too quiet…was coming to find Hera." He confessed quietly to his master not looking at him. Kanan must think that he was being childish. Kanan felt his forehead; his fever was almost gone but his body was still weak. He didn't understand why he wanted Hera and not him though; Zeb's words hit him again.

"I'm not mad at you Ezra. Just concerned. Actually, I was scared that you thought I had failed you as a master." He watched as Ezra looked up to him with confusion. Kanan knew though that he needed to sit and decided to feed him in the process.

"You can come sit with me and I will heat up some soup while we talk. Hera said you haven't been eating well." He gently led Ezra to the larger chair before siting him down, going to heat up a thing of soup. The Jedi felt Ezra's hesitation and uncertainty deciding to start the conversation.

"I didn't know you couldn't swim." Kanan tried to start the conversation light, setting the cup in front of the boy as he sat down with his own cup.

"Is that why you haven't come to see me?...You're too ashamed and mad at me? It's not like I had time to learn or a place. I was alone, remember?" The youth spoke bitterly looking away from the soup that was put in front of him.

"Hey calm down, I was merely stating a fact." Kanan used his voice and hands to try and calm the teen in front of him.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm actually proud that you were able to eventually focus on me. We got out of the situation alive. I haven't come to see you because I thought you were upset with me for failing to protect you." Ezra watched him out of the corner of his eye. His master was being sincere, he knew it.

"Failing to protect me? Kanan, I'm alive because you protected me. I'm pretty sure no one else would have jumped off a ship after me. You kept both of us alive…Thank you…" The youth was trying to keep his focus on the cup in front of him.

"My master would have. Then again, she would not have lost concentration. She also would have trusted me if I told her I felt like something was going to happen. I'm sorry I forced you up on the ship for practice. I should have listened and trusted you and not just assumed you were trying to get out of work." As he spoke, Kanan's face darkened slightly.

"Well you're not her. You shouldn't compare yourself to others, if you keep doing it. You'll find that there's always someone better than you and you will never excel in what you're really good at." Ezra smiled a little. His master had told him that a few weeks ago.

"Spoken like a true Jedi and you're correct. Thanks for the lesson Kid." Kanan smiled

"Learned from the best, and don't worry about the whole lesson failing. It was another experience right? You always say that you learn best from experience." He said with one of his normal grins before he started coughing, when it subsided he slumped a little in the chair feeling the weakness creeping over his body again.

Kanan moved the soup closer to him.

"The soup will help get back your strength. Eat." The Jedi encouraged taking another sip of his own drink.

"I'm not hungry. My stomach is still in knots." Ezra admitted as he looked down again.

"It will help. I added some supplements to it that will help with nausea. Zeb picked them up when he picked up your medication." He watched as his student nodded and took the cup taking a small sip followed by another. Within several moments, the contents had been drained. Kanan smiled.

"Better?" He asked picking up the cup to wash it.

"Yeah, thanks. Hey Kanan? Could Jedi see others' nightmares?" Kanan looked up at him.

"Some, but not very many could. Random question. Why do you ask?"

"When I was sick I had lots of nightmares." Ezra paused trying to remember a few. Kanan relaxed, it was just the side effects.

"That's to be expected. Nightmares were a side effect of the medication we had to give you." He sat back down at the table.

"They were different though. It's like I was just watching. I saw you and a woman, I think it was your master. You were fighting a lot of droids. You were shot but a clone helped you. I also saw your master telling you to 'run' and you watching her get killed by your friends." Ezra was fixing to continue, but Kanan stopped him with his hand. Seeing them in his dreams was bad enough. Kanan never wanted anyone else to see his memories, not like that.

"Those are memories from when I was an apprentice. I'm sorry you had to see them, they aren't something anyone should have to witness…" Ezra watched his master frown.

"You've been through a lot. I'm sorry…"

"Hey, don't be. Nightmares are a vent of negative energy and memories. True, I had painful loss over and over, but it was my destiny, and it eventually led me to you. Granted, when I found you, you were this whiny, bratty, self-centered street rat that didn't care about anything but himself."

"Hey!" Ezra exclaimed, going defensive.

"But look at you now." Kanan motioned to Ezra's whole body with a smile.

"You've grown into a young adult that everyone on this ship is proud of. You care more about others than yourself and you're willing to sacrifice a lot in the hopes of seeing peace return to the galaxy. That is something that you will never see in my nightmares." The Jedi continued to smiled watching his padawan do the same; until he fell into another coughing fit.

"Let's get you to bed. Your body still has a lot of recovering." Kanan helped him up and took him back to his cabin letting him climb the ladder and get settled. As he headed for the door. Ezra stopped him.

"Master?" He asked sleepily.

"Yes kid?" Kanan turned to face the teen. His eyes were already shut, but he was still awake.

"You did teach me something valuable." Kanan watched him yawn, smiling softly.

"Really, What's that?" He was curious. What could he have possibly taught Ezra during this whole ordeal. The youth had been unconscious almost the whole time. Ezra's lips cracked into a grin.

"Don't drink the water on strange planets if you into an ocean." Kanan let out a small laugh.

"Yes, I guess that is a good lesson to remember. Get some rest Kid." The older man shut the lights and left the room. He knew everything would be back to normal soon enough, after all, Ezra was already starting to make his wise crack jokes again.


	7. Feedback

Okay, lots of requests to continue the story.

Review and let me know what you people want. Be it more chapters, a sequel, or if you have story ideas.

I haven't gotten a lot of reviews or actual views of the story or the other version, so I'm assuming that it doesn't have a lot of interest. Which is why I ended the stories.

Let me know guys!

~Ocean


End file.
